Caramel Sundae with a twist
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: Bella and Jasper are together. After Bella's birthday in New Moon. What happens when Alice comes over for a visit? All Vampires. One big lemon. B/J/A OOC Oneshot, Read and Review please.


As I slipped into my black negligee, again, I smiled to myself. It was only hours ago that Jasper had almost tore this flimsy garment off of me, before we had fucked and it was still almost in one piece. I noted with a grim smile that there were a few holes in it where Jasper's nails must have tore through the lace in his haste to see me naked. It had been most gratifying to see the desire and lust in his eyes as he examined me from head to toe. And then… what had happened after was most exquisite. Although we had been together for almost six months, it still excited both of us when we bedded each other. _Relax, Bella, _I thought as I felt my body begin to tighten in anticipation again. _Jazz will be back soon, you can fuck him then._ Even thinking the words made my body want him.

I knew that I would too. Although we had been together for six months – _six_ months! - and had explored _every _nook and cranny on each other's bodies, we were still thrilled and as excited as the first time that we had bedded each other.

After the rest of the Cullen's had left, he had elected to stay. Jasper Hale, had decided to stay and keep me company. Alice understood and visited us occasionally. In fact, she was due for a visit sometime soon. I knew Edward didn't know why Jazz had elected to stay seeming as he just wanted to suck my blood, but still when Alice had first had that vision of Jazz and me I knew that I just had to have him.

When he had walked in on me having a shower, I was still with Edward. My body tightened as my strawberry-scented shampoo ran down my long, almost transparent back. Jasper was so hard from seeing me naked and he could feel the waves of lust coming off me. Of course, I wasn't a vampire then but I have to thank Jasper for biting me when he did, after my birthday party. If he didn't then I wouldn't have the love of my life and Edward would still be guarding me from everyone and everything.

I had come to Jasper often to talk and although he gave the impression to me that he didn't want anything to do with me, for fear of wanting to bite me, he always listened to me and helped me with my problems with Edward. When I had asked him what it felt like to orgasm, he had shown me and then let me experience the pleasure. Edward was away hunting and Alice was peeking through one of the many windows watching us and getting herself off on it. Afterwards I thanked him and told him that me and Edward were "having some problems on when to decide to take their relationship to the next level. Edward was completely against the idea of me and him sleeping together but I want to experience sleeping with someone before I become a vampire and lose all of my human emotions." Emmett had stepped up to the task when Jazz asked him to and, later told me that that was the first time that he had actually enjoyed seeing another man with his girl. Of course we had to make sure Edward was nowhere around at the time and that Alice wouldn't see nor tell Edward of what was going on with me behind his back. It was hard to explain the bruises that Jasper's rough sex had given me but we came up with the excuse that I had tripped over in the meadow and as there are plenty of rocks there, Edward believed us.

Of course, when Edward found out about Jasper and me, there was one hell of a fight that went down, which only ended when Jasper accidentally bit me when he was out hunting, as I had run off into the woods and Edward and Emmett were too busy fighting to go after me. Alice warned them about my danger but they were too caught up in their argument to pay attention and only paid attention when Jasper came home bearing my body in his arms. He was crying and saying that he regretted biting me but I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and that he only bit me, not drunk my blood.

After three agonizing days of me whimpering in pain, I finally opened my eyes to life as a vampire and the first person I turned to was Jasper and kissed him on the lips in front of the whole family. Carlisle and Esme were shocked as they didn't know but Edward looked heartbroken. When I went towards him, he walked backwards and told me to stay away from him before he turned on his heels and ran. We didn't hear from him till a week later when Alice told us he was in Brazil and that the only people he wanted with him were Carlisle and Esme.

But that was six months ago and I was standing in mine and Jazz's bedroom, in a black negligee with tears in it were his nails went through the cloth to get to my naked body and what would inevitably come afterwards.

"Bella, are you home?" came a voice from downstairs. _Alice is here!,_ I thought joyfully.

"Upstairs my darling." I trilled from mine and Jazz's bedroom, grateful that I had just put the negligee back on. Not that Alice hadn't seen me naked before of course, but now that I was with Jasper, did he want me to be seen naked by his life-long partner? To Alice it probably wouldn't matter just so long as she got to fuck both of us. She was a horny little thing and it was good that vampires don't sleep or else we would both definitely be tired all of the time.

"I'm coming beautiful," sang out Jazz's voice from Alice and his old room. It was were he preferred to keep his things as he didn't trust any of the other rooms and it also gave him a chance to get a weak smell of Alice's scent that he had become accustomed to over the period that they were married.

"We'll be in the bed when you come in, hunny." Alice laughed. She had come up to the bedroom and lunged at me propelling me across the room and onto the bed and started to rip the negligee back off of me.

"Hey! I just got that back on and it's one of my favorites. Don't rip it!" I protested, but Alice just smiled mischievously at me.

"Back on? Hmm…. What have you two girls been up to?" Alice grinned and ripped the negligee off of me despite my protests.

"Wouldn't you just love to know, Ali baby." Jazz's voice came from the door and I took one look at him and just gasped. He had on nothing but caramel sauce smeared all over his body. It was a good thing that he shaved or he wouldn't be able to wear things like that to excite me. From the wetness between Alice's legs, it was exciting her too, or maybe that was just her being perched on top of me with one half of my negligee hanging from her mouth and her eyes locked on Jazz's body. Nope. It was definitely from what Jazz was wearing.

"Well, hello baby. Did you get all dressed up just for me? Or is this what you usually wear?" Alice asked, smugly knowing the answer already.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Don't you like it baby? You finally get your life long dream of licking me all over." Jazz retaliated.

Then Alice did something that surprised Jazz and I completely. She pulled out a camera and took a quick picture of Jasper looking as he did and pulled back from me, snapping a photo of what I looked like.

"I think I'm just excited to see both of you actually. Now smile for the camera baby, I want to get a great shot of you in that outfit to show Edward what he is missing out on and what I get a taste of every few weeks."

Alice took another photo of Jazz in his sexy outfit before he had time to protest then looked at me and took one of me lying helpless under her before I could stop her. I pushed her off of me and went to stand with Jazz.

"Oh, yeah. Just like that. Mmm… touch him, Bella. We're not children here now go on and touch. He doesn't bite… much." Alice directed us so that she could get pics of us in our outfits. Well of Jazz in his "outfit" and me naked. My negligee was in two pieces on the floor near the bed and it was beyond repair.

I looked at Jazz and smiled a fierce smile before I pushed him to the floor and mounted him. Looking at Alice and the camera I put one of his fingers in my mouth and started sucking on it, all too Alice's encouraging comments. He could do nothing but moan as he muttered aloud about imagining me sucking on different parts of his body and using my tongue just… like… that… on his cock. I could feel my pussy getting wetter and I knew Jazz could smell my arousal from were he was. Even Alice could smell my arousal because of the extra sensitivity of vampire senses and especially the nose.

"Ooh, someone seems to be getting very excited." Alice smirked at me. I chuckled and she ran one of her hands between my legs. I moaned as her fingers brushed against my sensitive nub, making my body quiver.

"Mmm… Jasper, would you like to teach this very, very naughty girl a lesson? Look at the way her juices are making her panties stick to her soaking wet pussy. I'm not even that bad am I?" Alice murmured to Jasper in her most seductive voice. She removed her hands from my body and unclipped her bra, letting her beautiful breasts hang in front of my face, teasing me.

Jasper moved forward, got the camera Alice had dropped and started capturing various images on her camera and, placing one hand between her legs, he began to stroke her clit and slit, making her moan and squirm with pleasure. Chuckling gleefully, Jasper removed his hand and brought his fingers to his lips, tasting her sweet juices.

"Mmm… I don't know Alice. I think how wet you are now just might prove you wrong. But, yes, I do believe that Bella must be punished. And, I think I might just know how." With that Jasper produced a large, purple vibrator which had a clit-tickler. "This is my solution to the… uh… problem. I think we should give it a try, don't you agree Alice?"

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" I protested. I didn't really mind that my two favourite people in the world were discussing my 'punishment' for being too excited, but I thought I might as well put up a fight.

"Nope. Not at all. And if you keep complaining, Alice and I might just decide to pleasure ourselves and make you watch. Without doing _anything _at all." Jasper smirked at the shocked expression on my face and turned so he could see Alice. She was looking very… excited, and had already discarded of most of her clothes. Now, she stood in front of him wearing nothing but a lacy g-string. I unconsciously licked my lips whilst staring at the juices leaking down Alice's thighs.

Alice smiled as she watched Jasper getting excited by seeing his stunning erection. "It's rather impressive isn't it?" He asked and watched as Alice swallowed before answering.

"Yes, it is. But isn't that vibrator you're holding, bigger than you are?" Alice smirked as she saw Jasper's face harden.

"That's it, Alice! No more Mr. Nice Guy from now on." Jasper huffed just before he pounced on her. His teeth locked on the side of Alice's neck, making her moan and he grabbed her tits with his hands, massaging them.

"Mmm… Oh, yes Jasper… Oh, keep going… Harder… Faster…" Alice moaned as Jasper teased her and sucked on her neck. She could feel his stiff dick pressing into her thigh and slid one leg between his. Jasper moaned as her leg rubbed along his rather hard and large bulge.

I felt a hand go between my legs and opened my eyes to see Alice crouching between my legs, one hand on my thigh the other making its way up my leg to slide under the side of my g-string. When she felt my wetness, she moaned and moved her hand faster, stroking my clit and shoving two fingers into me.

I arched my back and screamed as Alice pounded her fingers into me at vampire speed. Alice lowered her head to my breast and took one of my nipples into her mouth. Her tongue flicked my nipple making me gasp and then she bit it. I moaned and she moved to my other one.

Meanwhile Jasper was stroking his cock with one hand and had two fingers knuckle deep in Alice's moist centre. His thumb was rubbing her clit, making her moan onto my chest, the vibrations adding to the level of tension in my body. I felt Alice stretch me wider with the addition of another finger, and she moved down my body to my clit. Her lips engulfed my wet, swollen clit and then her tongue flicked it whilst she pushed up with her fingers hitting my g-spot. I was quivering on the edge of the biggest orgasm I had ever experienced when Alice removed herself from my body entirely.

When I looked up, Alice was on her knees in front of Jasper, sucking him off and licking the caramel sauce from him. I got up on my shaky legs and went over to Jasper. I bent my head to his chest and licked. First one pebbled nipple and then the other. I got the sweet taste of Jasper mingled with the caramel sauce. Jasper moaned loving the sensation of us two girls treating him with our tongues.

Alice got up and we swapped places. I put my hand on Jazz's balls and gently squeezed them. His cock twitched so I did it again and again. Soon I got bored with that and let my tongue flick out to taste his pre-cum. He tasted sweet and the remains of the caramel sauce made him taste even sweeter.

I licked around the rim of his helmet and Jazz screamed with pleasure. My tongue flicked out and I got more of his pre-cum on my tongue. My lips engulfed his head and I let my tongue do the swirling motion that Jazz loves.

Jazz moaned and I felt his fingers tangle in my hair. I let his dick go further down my throat and my fingers stroked the rest of his shaft.

I felt a wind on my skin and looked up to see Alice had gone. About 2 seconds later, she was back with an enormous can of whipped cream.

I got up off my knees and grinned at Alice before grabbing the can away from her. I aimed the spout at Jasper's erect cock and covered it with the cream.

Jasper moaned at the sensation and Alice demanded to know where the caramel sauce was. In a moment, Alice was back from her old room with the bottle of caramel sauce and had opened it. I poured a spoonful of it on top of the cream and bent to lick it off Jasper's cock.

He grabbed my head and my mouth engulfed his enormous cock. I licked frantically to get both the cream and caramel from his cock. Jazz moaned when my tongue swirled on his knob and I gently eased him further down my throat until I was deep throating him.

Alice gave an indignant noise and I stopped sucking on Jazz's cock to look at her. She was frowning at us and looked put out. I got up just to push her onto the bed and grab the vibrator.

I massaged Alice's tits making her moan before I sucked on her nipples, biting them randomly. I put down the vibrator and moved my fingers down to Alice's heated core. She squirmed as I slowly traced patterns on her pussy lips and whimpered when I opened them. I felt how wet she was and coated my fingers with her juices before bringing them to my mouth to taste. I moaned when I sucked my fingers and tasted her juices. She tasted like strawberries. I brought my hand to her mouth and she parted her lips allowing my fingers in. she sucked on my fingers getting the last of her juices off them. I grinned when she had finished and Alice looked at me with a wary expression on her face.

"I think you're wet enough for the vibrator, don't you?"

Alice looked stunned, and before she could say anything, I grabbed the vibrator and plunged it in her pussy. Alice arched her back and cried out when I started to hammer her with it. She screamed when I touched her g-spot, so I aimed the vibrator to hit it over again, going faster and harder each time. I felt Alice's hand tangle in my hair and she pushed my head towards her sweet pussy to suck on her clit.

I grabbed onto it with my teeth and pulled, causing Alice to scream. I let go and started to lick her clit, making up for the pain my teeth had caused her, and then I bit her clit again.

I kept fucking her with the vibrator until I could feel her hips bucking. I pushed my mouth onto her pussy and rammed the toy in as deep as it could go and was rewarded with Alice screaming loud as her juices flooded into my mouth and soaked the bed with the force of her orgasm.

Jazz stopped stroking his cock and grabbed the camera, taking a photo of Alice's spent body and her juices smeared all over my face.

By this time my juices were flowing down my thighs and I was on the peak of orgasm again. Jasper got closer to my pussy and took a photo of my juices coating my pussy. His hand moved my legs apart and his fingers played with my clit and dripping pussy. I moaned and Alice got up and started kissing me, tasting her juices in my mouth. Her hands came up and covered my breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Her cold fingers played with my nipples making them harder and me wetter.

Jasper was still taking pictures of my pussy and his fingers inside of me. He groaned when my juices ran down his hand. He threw the camera away so that he could use his other hand to massage his enormous cock while teasing me. I was moaning like crazy now and Alice was biting my nipples while Jasper fingered me harder and faster, sucking on my wet, swollen clit. When Alice guided my hand down to her soaking pussy, I responded immediately to her unspoken request. I slipped my hand between her legs and played with her clit while fingering her, whilst Jasper continued to please me. I could feel myself about to orgasm so I moved my hand faster and faster in Alice's dripping slit, determined to make her orgasm with me this time.

Jasper sucked on my clit one last time and removed his hand from my slit. I began to protest, but then I felt where his tongue was and I couldn't help but moan. "Oh, god, yes… please Jasper… you know how much I want this… please…" Jasper's tongue flicked across my slit, lapping up my juices, before entering me. Jasper then proceeded to lick me out thoroughly while I continued to play with Alice. When Jasper moved his tongue in and out of me faster, I could feel myself almost orgasm. I moved my hand faster, going at vampire speed to make Alice orgasm with me. We were both moaning now, both dripping wet and wanting to cum urgently.

Jasper licked me out faster, slowly gaining speed until he was going at vampire speed. I moaned loudly and came in Jazz's mouth, my fingers bringing Alice to her breaking point just as I began to shudder from the force of my orgasm.

When we finished shaking from our orgasms, Alice and I both collapsed onto the bed, both worn out and very, very exhausted. Jasper made a disapproving noise and I raised my head to look at him. He smiled mischievously before proceeding to say, "Now, now girls. What about me? I make the both of you orgasm and this is how I'm rewarded? By you two laying on the bed, not even trying to help me orgasm? I'm ashamed to call you vampires if you're exhausted already."

Alice made a non-committal noise but made some room next to her so that Jasper could lay next to her. I, on the other hand, turned onto my stomach and raised my knees so that I was resting on my knees but still keeping my arms and head on the bed. Entering me, or any girl for that matter, from behind was a big turn on for Jasper because he could control everything that happened, or that he wanted to happen.

Jasper sauntered over to us and took in the sight of us laying on the bed, left to his mercy. "My, my. Must I do all the work around here?" He then grabbed my hips and entered me all the way up to the hilt of his cock. I moaned and used one hand to rub my tits, making me hornier. Alice started to touch herself, watching Jasper fuck me slowly and gently. "No touching yourselves, girls. This is your punishment for not attending to my needs first and foremost." Jasper could be a tad melodramatic.

Alice smiled and removed her hand from her pussy, while I reluctantly removed my hand from my tits. Jasper continued to fuck me slowly, not caring that I wanted him to do me hard and fast. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from giving a snarky comment to Jasper because of how slowly he was going.

When Jasper was satisfied that he had gotten me completely and utterly at his disposal, he pulled out. I began to protest but Jasper covered my mouth in a passionate, sexy kiss that left me wanting more. He then went over to Alice, spread her legs wide and put them onto his shoulders so that he could penetrate her more deeply. Jasper didn't start to fuck Alice immediately, which surprised us both as Jasper usually fucks Alice before taking his time with me. Instead, Jasper was teasing Alice putting his cock just inside of her before pulling out and rubbing it against her clit. Alice was getting frustrated and I could tell that she would prefer that Jasper fuck her right now rather than tease her and drive her insane. Jasper grinned and pushed himself fully into Alice, making her gasp as Jasper doesn't usually put his full length inside of her because he is much, much bigger than any other guy that Alice would have had sex with, which is not many.

Jasper started to fuck Alice faster and harder and Alice forgot all her complaints in a long series of moans. Alice started to buck her hips and I could tell she was close to coming again. I picked up the camera and took a photo of Jasper and Alice together on the bed.

Jasper picked up his pace and Alice screamed out as she came.

Jasper pulled out of Alice and came over to me. I turned onto my stomach and went on all fours. Jasper entered me and slowly tortured me by pulling out nearly all the way then slamming back into me.

I moaned like crazy and thrusted my hips back against Jasper's cock. Alice came over to us and she had the whipped cream with her. I grabbed at it and Alice pulled back, laughing. Jasper slowed his movements so I could grab the can and then I pulled Alice down in front of me.

I shook the can and Jasper waited until the cream started to froth. I sprayed the cream onto Alice's wet cunt and started to lick it off. Jasper pounded into me and that pushed me forwards into Alice. My nose rubbed Alice's clit and she moaned. I moaned in turn as Jasper pinched my clit. I licked at Alice and got another mouthful of the whipped cream and her juices.

Jasper started to fuck me faster and harder, driving me into the bed. I screamed when Jasper hit my g-spot, I was so close to coming again. My pussy tightened around Jazz's cock and he moaned as he went harder.

I had licked all the cream off Alice's pussy and I started to tease her, licking around her tight hole without putting my tongue in her. Alice shifted her hips and I smiled against her pussy. I let me tongue dip into her and her walls tightened on it.

I reached behind me to feel Jasper's balls. His sack was so tight and he was close to coming. We all were.

Jasper increased his pace and I moaned into Alice's pussy, the vibrations causing her to moan out in turn. My tongue was as deep into Alice as I could get it and I kept darting it in and out of her.

Jasper thrust deeper into me and shot his load as far into my tight cunt as he could. I moaned loudly and this set off Alice, her juices flooded into my mouth along with remnants of the cream. I swallowed and lifted my head licking my lips when Alice was finished coming.

Jasper slipped out of me and collapsed onto the bed beside me, I slumped where I was, in between Jasper and Alice.

When my pussy stopped throbbing I could feel something like exhaustion and it made me relax for a short while. When I got the strength to move, Jasper and Alice were downstairs in the "kitchen." I laughed when I saw what was in the bowl on the bench.

It was a banana covered with whipped cream, crushed nuts and the last of the caramel sauce.

"Caramel sundae anyone?" Alice asked innocently before we all cracked up laughing.


End file.
